Brotherly Love
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Fitz has a younger sister. That's all i'm saying. *complete and re posted*
1. Welcome to Degrassi

**Author's Note: this is Cat...not to be confused with A cat...but i am nammed Cat. This is a story...obvious, right? haha...but, it's about Fitz and his sister (if he had one)**

**Disclamer: All I own is Millie...i do not own Degrassi or it's characters**

_Millie's POV:_

You wouldn't be able to tell by the way he acts around me at school, but Fitz is my older brother. Yup, that's right. We're related. We share blood. We have the same parents. But from how he acts around me at school, it wouldn't seem like it.

Actually, more like the way he acts in general. I just started Degrassi today. He gave me a ride to school, but dropped me off a few blocks away, just to make sure no one saw us together. Then when I walked in a few minutes before him I was ushered into the principal's office.

"Good Morning. I'm Principal Simpson. You must be Millie Cooper."

I nod, though Mark and I may share blood relations, we don't share a last name—I took my mom's he took my dad's. "That's me."

"Welcome to Degrassi." he smiles and hands me a sheet of paper.

"Thanks."

"If you have any questions don't be afraid to come to my office."

"I won't. Bye." I smile to him and walk out of his office. There I notice Mark and his friends—Owen and Bianca—standing by the doorway. I walk past them, trying to ignore them when my feet are pulled out from under me.

"Welcome to Degrassi." The guy scoffs.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" another voice—a girl's comes up. When I look up I'm met with a hand reaching down to me. I grab it and stand up thanking her under my breath. When I turn around I see Mark's face is completely solid. No emotion whatsoever. I wonder, in the back of my mind, what would happen if the people in Degrassi knew how he was at home.

"Ouch." I say quietly as I get a throbbing pain from my ankle.

"Fitz! Owen! What's your problem?" the girl asks.

"Our problem? She walked in my space." Own replies. I glare at him and he retorts with, "What are you looking at bitch?"

"Who are you calling a bitch?" I say.

"Who are you talking to like that?"

"Who does it look like?"

"Move bitch."

That time it wasn't Owen who spoke, but Mark, and when I met his gaze I saw for a moment the person who everyone here sees him as. The bully. My brother Mark was gone and in his place stood a tower-like copy of him. Identical in all but attitude.

"Fitz!" a male voice shouts from behind me. I turn and see a goth looking kid come up and stand next to the girl who helped me up.

"Got a problem Emo-Boy?" Mark spit.

"Yeah I do. You shouldn't talk to people like that."

_Especially family,_ I thought.

"You're not the boss of me. Move freaks." he pushes past, his "friends" moving with him.

"Clare, are you okay? What happened?" the goth boy asked the girl—Clare?

She nodded, "Owen, being the jerk he is, tripped…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

I shake my head, "Millie. Millie Cooper."

She holds out her hand for me to shake, "Nice to meet you Millie. I'm Clare and this is my boyfriend Eli."

I shake her hand and then smile to Eli, "Hey. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." she smiles.

"Do you know where Ms. Dawes' 11th grade advanced English class is?" I ask.

They turn to each other, almost as if sharing a secret and then turn to me smiling.

Clare links arms with me, "Come with us."

And that's how I made my first friends.

During English I met their friend, Adam.

After school I met Mark in the parking lot. I got into his black truck and buckled up.

"Hey." he smiles. I don't look at him. "The cold shoulder, really?"

I scoff.

"Don't be mad, you know things are different at school."

"They don't have to be." I say.

He turns my face so that I'm facing him, his sandy eyes meeting my onyx-black ones, and says, "I'm sorry."

I sigh and push my strawberry curls behind my ears, "Just…just don't do it again. To me at least."

"I'll try, but you need to try not to mess with my friends."

I roll my eyes, "Sure."

"Did you make any friends?"

I nod, "Clare, Eli and Adam."

His eyes seem to widen for a moment.

For some reason I get the feeling they don't like each other.

**Author's Note: Review if you think i should continue with this...**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	2. Hurting Me Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey there guys...please please please REVIEW...reviews mean the world to me!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...all i own is Millie and this story**

Chapter 2: Hurting Me Part One

_Millie's POV:_

When I wake up the first thing I see, rather feel, is my dog—Star—licking my face. She's a small yellow lab only six months old. Mark surprised me with her in January, just before he went to juvie. I push her off of me and get up. I pull out a pair of ripped jeans and an old concert t-shirt my mom gave me two years ago for my birthday. She died three months later making this shirt and everything else she'd given me my prized possessions. The band: Nirvana. I go out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hey there Mil."

I freeze, "I…I thought you went to work."

He comes to my side and turns me so I'm facing him, "And miss out on seeing you in the morning?" His breath reeks of alcohol, but whether it was from last night, or this morning, I don't know.

"I…I need to go to school." I stutter while trying to get out of his grasp. All he does is tighten, and I can feel a bruise forming.

"You'll go to school when I say you can." he hisses.

"Please." I whisper, a few tears forming in my eyes.

"Be reasonable Mil."

"Be reasonable…" but before I can finish his hand slaps my face and I fall to the floor.

"Like I said "Be reasonable"." he kicks my stomach before walking away. I hear the click of a bottle coming off a beer—so he's drunk from this morning.

"Thanks dad." I whisper under my breath.

Out of my siblings; Mark, Joanie, and Cameron my father's taken a special liking to me. If you can even call it a "liking" when all he does is beat me. And, I'm surprised no one has figured it out. To be honest Mark's not only my brother, but my friend. He's closest to my age, I'm a year younger. Then Joanie and Cameron are one of my father's "ex-girlfriend's" twins, they're thirteen. When they're around my dad puts on this façade of being normal. A façade of the "perfect" guy. But, in reality, he is far from perfect. Far from normal. And frankly, I'm sick of it. Sick of being beaten.

I stand up and clutch my stomach, that kick hurt. I walk to the mirror next to the front door and stare at myself. My face is red from the slap, but that will go away, when I lift up my shirt I see a slight red spot on my stomach. I turn around, shirt still lifted, and I see a big bruise from my father's punch two days ago. I look down at my legs and roll up the jeans. On my legs there are various rub burns. On my upper right arm, just high enough that a short sleeve shirt—quite like the one I'm wearing now—is a burn from my father's cigar, when I forgot to buy more beer, and I smart mouthed him about the fact I'm underage hence that I cannot buy beer, which got me the bruise right under it. On the back of my leg is a bruise from a week ago when he flung me down a flight of stairs.

I still have a hard time believing that no one knows. Maybe they're just as scared as I am. I un roll my jeans just when Mark comes down the stairs.

"Hey Mil." he smiles. "Ready to go?"

"Actually. I'm getting a ride from Eli today. Don't worry, I'm walking to Clare's first." I grab my back pack and wince at the adding of weight.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks.

"She's fine." my dad stands in the doorway to the entryway, bottle of beer in his hands.

"Bye." I head for the door.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I'm going to school dad." I say as I walk out to door. Once outside I walk until I see Clare's house. I sit down on her front steps and try to get my mind off this morning, but it's buzzing around in my head. It's become a routine. Something to expect, doesn't mean I don't wish that one morning he'll wake up and forget to beat me. Doesn't mean I don't wish one day he'll take it all back.

The door behind me opens, "Hey Millie. I didn't hear you. Did you ring the bell?"

I don't look up at first instead I wipe the tears from my eyes. Clare notices this and sits down next to me. She drapes an arm around me and I wince at the contact.

"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

I want to scream out yes, but instead I chicken out and say "I'm fine. I just fell."

"Oh. Why's your face red?"

"Oh…" I fake a laugh. "I got up this morning and when I opened the fridge door I acidentially hit myself with it."

She stares at me.

"I guess it isn't that funny. I'm just clumsy." I reply.

A hearse pulls up and Eli gets out.

"Morning Eli." Clare gives him a peck on the cheek. I just wave.

"Hey Millie." Eli smirks.

"Eli." I stand up and get ready to go.

"You like Nirvana?" he asks.

I nod, "My mom got me into them and gave me this concert shirt. And I've been into them ever since she told me about them. And two years ago they became really important to me…" I trail off. Two years ago two big things happened; one, my mom was killed in a hit and run accident, and two, my dad started hitting me. I've tried to convince myself that the two aren't connected in any way, but maybe they are.

"What happened two year ago?" Clare asks.

I sigh and avert my gaze, "My mom died."

"I'm so sorry." she says.

"Thanks. Could we get going?" I ask. They nod and we head into his hearse and start going.

When we get to school I go inside and they stay outside to talk with Adam. I go to my locker and out of the corner of my eye I see Mark, or as he's called here, Fitz. He locks eyes with me for a moment and a small smile appears, but then Owen takes him outside.

_Clare's POV:_

"Hey Adam." I smile and sit down on the grass next to him, Eli on my other side.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing. We just got here." Eli smirks.

"You don't seem like the rush to school type Eli." Adam says.

Eli's smirk widens, "I'm not, but I promised Clare and the new girl, Millie, a ride."

"Something's up with her." I blurt.

Both of them turn to me and silently ask why.

"She's hurt. I don't know how, but she is. Physically though. I can't explain it. This morning her face was bright red when I saw her and when I put my arm around her, in comfort, she winced."

"Clare, that could mean anything." Eli says.

"I don't think so, I think something's up." I reply.

"Well, did she say how she got them?"

"Tripping and hitting herself with the fridge door when it opened."

Adam laughs, "Clumsy much."

"I don't think so. I think she's hiding something from us."

"Clare, she's new and a mid-semester transfer, no offense but I'm pretty sure in two days she won't tell anyone her life story." Eli smirks.

"I guess." I shrug.

But something's up. And I'll find out what it is.

**Author's Note: There you go...chapter two...hope you enjoyed...come back soon!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	3. Hurting Me Part 2

**Author's Ntoe: Hey guyss...enjoy part two it's looong-ish**

**Disclamer: I ONLY own Millie**

_Chapter 3: Hurting Me Part 2—Millie's POV:_

After school I walk to Mark's car when a hand clasps around my shoulder.

"Hey." Clare smiles.

"Clare…hi." I say. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mark leaning on the door of his truck eyes glued to me and Clare.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Home." I said as if it was obvious.

"Oh. I was walking that way, too. Want to walk with me?"

I turn to Mark for a moment and then back to Clare, "Sure. Give me a sec though."

"Sure." she nods and I run back to the school. When I feel her gaze has slipped from me I turn around to check. Truth be told she's waiting by the bus stop for me, eyes on a book. I sigh, thanking God she isn't looking up, and walk to Mark.

"Hey Mil." he smiles.

"Listen. I'm just telling you this because you're my brother."

"What?" he asks.

"I'm going to walk home with Clare. And, I don't know if I'll be home."

"Tonight?" he asks.

I sigh, "Ever. Mark I am in physical pain."

"What are you talking about?"

I lift up my shirt and he gazes down to my stomach. He grabs my hands and takes me behind a tree.

"What is that?"

"I have more." I turn around and show him my back, then I roll up my legs and show him the rug burns.

"What are you doing to yourself?"

I stare at him and my voice cracks, "I'm not doing this to myself."

"Look, Mil, I'm sorry if you feel like I abandoned you…"

I cut him off, "Save it for someone who cares. I shouldn't have shown you." I walk away. I hear his footsteps following me and then his hand clasps around my right shoulder. I yelp and he rolls up the sleeve revealing the cigar burn.

"What is this?" he asks.

I rip my arm from his grasp and avert my tear filled gaze from him. He turns my head so I'm facing him.

"Who does this?"

I don't answer.

"Is it dad?"

I nod.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has he been doing this?"

"Two years."

"Mil! Two whole years? How could you not tell me?" His green eyes pester me for an answer.

I move back, "If you cared you would have figured it out!"

"Mil, of course I care. You're my little sister…"

I cut him off, "I thought I was a bitch."

His eyes widen, "What?"

"That's what you called me yesterday."

"Mil, like I said with…"

"With Owen and Bianca it's different." I finish. "Save it."

"Mil!" he grabs my hand and makes me face him.

"Let go of me!" I hiss.

"Millie, listen to me." he begs grip tightening to keep me in front of him.

"Hey! Leave her alone."

"Fitz! Get away from her."

"Your posse's coming." Mark whispers to me.

I shrink down, "I can handle this myself."

"You don't know him like we do." Eli calls.

"Fitz, leave her alone, what has she done to you?" Clare asks.

"Guys! I can fight my own battles." I hiss.

"Yeah, you've been doing so well with that for two years." Mark whispers to me.

"You may be my brother, but you are a horrible person." I whisper to him leaving him in enough shock that I can break free of his grasp. Clare and Eli smile to me and we walk away, but I can't help steel a glance back at Mark and I notice a single tear fall down his face.

When we get to Clare's Eli says goodbye leaving Clare and I alone.

"What was that about?" she asks sitting down on her bed.

"What?" I ask laying down next to her.

"That whole thing with Fitz."

"Oh…it's nothing."

"Millie. Stop lying."

I scoff, "I'm not lying Clare."

"Yes you are. Please, just tell me what's going on between you and Fitz."

"I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"I…I just can't." I turn to her, "Can we drop the subject?"

"Sure…I guess." she says but I can tell she's hurt that I didn't tell her.

_Fitz's POV:_

When I get home the first thing I notice is beer cans and bottles strewn all over the floor.

"Dad!" I shout.

No answer.

"Dad!" I call out again. His figure emerges from the kitchen.

"Don't yell."

I walk over to him, "Why Millie?"

"What?"

"You know what! Why Millie?" I shout.

"Mark, I think you're getting things confused. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm serious. Why do you hurt her?"

His eyes widen, "Bull shit. Did she tell you that? That little bitch."

"Dad! She's not a bitch, she's your daughter. Why?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." he pushes past me.

"I'll call the cops."

He stops in his steps and turns to me, "You wouldn't."

"Then you don't know me. I'll call the cops."

"You wouldn't dare." he hisses.

"Try me."

The next thing I know I'm down on the ground and Star is licking my face. When I look outside it's raining. Star looks at me and when I feel my forehead there's blood. I stand up and call out to see if anyone's home. No answer. I turn to the kitchen table and find a note.

_Call the police and you won't need to worry about me hurting Millie anymore…_

_I'll let you decipher that._

_Dad_

I turn around and see the house is dark. I walk outside and begin the walk to Clare's house.

_Millie's POV:_

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." Clare says.

I look at her, "What does that even mean?"

"That it's raining a lot."

The doorbell rings.

"I've got it." Clare smiles and runs down to get the door. I follow her, but wait at the top of the stairs.

"Clare."

"Fitz?" she exclaims.

"I need to see Millie. Now."

"I don't think…"

I walk over to them and frown when I see his forehead, "Come in."

"Millie!" Clare whisper-hisses.

"Clare, trust me, he'll come in no matter what you say."

He smiles and walks in.

"Dad?" I ask nodding to his forehead.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I doubted you Mil."

"What happened?" I ask.

"I confronted him about the abuse and he hit me. I'm so sorry." and I notice tears in his eyes.

"Where is he?" I shakily ask.

"He left."

"What do you mean left?"

he opens his mouth to talk when the front door opens, "Clare, Millie, I thought you might want something to eat."

"Now really isn't a good time Eli." Clare warns. He turns and sees Mark.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asks.

Mark ignores him and turns back to me, "He left a note."

"Can I see?"

"I don't think you should…"

"Mark! Give it to me, now!"

He hands me a ripped sheet of folded paper. I open it.

_Call the police and you won't need to worry about me hurting Millie anymore…_

_I'll let you decipher that._

_Dad_

I shriek and drop the paper.

"I told you." he says.

"What's going on here?" Eli asks.

"Shut up Emo-Boy."

"Mark!"

"Sorry. Shut up Eli." he says.

"So not the point." I reply.

"Would one of you mind telling me what's going on here?" Clare asks.

I turn to her, "Meet my brother, Mark Fitzgerald."

She gapes at me, "Brother?"

"But you have to different last names." Eli says.

"Cooper is my mom's maiden name."

"Oh."

"But, what's going on here?" Clare asks.

"Since my mom's death…my dad's been hitting me and kicking me and burning cigars on me." my voice shakes. Mark puts his arms around me. "And…that's why Mark and I were fighting in the parking lot today because I told him."

"Hold on, two years and no one knew?" Eli asks.

"We keep to ourselves." Mark replies.

"Go on." Clare says.

"Apparently when Mark confronted my dad about this he hit him and left him that note." I point to the sheet of paper on the floor. Eli picks it up and then looks at it before handing it to Clare.

"We have to tell the cops." she says.

"We can't didn't you read that?" I exclaim.

"Millie, this is just a threat. The cops can help you."

"Clare, you don't get it. He'll do anything to stop the people in his way. Anything."

"What do you mean?" she and Eli ask simultaneously.

"He was driving the car that hit my mom."

**Author's Note: DUN DUND DUN! did you like it?**


	4. What Happens Now?

**Author's Note: Welcome! Enjoy! Review! Love! Peace!**

**Disclamer: All I own is Millie**

_Chapter 4: What Happens Now?—Millie's POV:_

"He was what?" Clare and Eli exclaim. Even Mark has a baffled look on his face.

"He was driving the car that killed my mom." I repeat.

"How do you know this?"

"Don't you remember that broken rib I got two years ago?" I ask him.

"Fuck! You we're in the car? Mil! Why didn't you tell the police." Mark shouts.

I sob, "'Cause that's when dad starts beating me! That was how he made me not tell. he scared me into not telling. Mark, I was so scared. My father was hurting me for no reason. What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me. I would have taken care of it."

"It is _never_ that simple."

"It could have been."

"Who would have believed me?"

"I would have."

"Because you believed me today? Yeah right."

"Mil!"

"Mark! You put on this _goddamn_ façade at school about being a bully."

Eli cuts in, "That's all an act."

"Not now Eli." Clare holds him back.

I calm myself down, "Look. Can we just forget about this?"

"Mil." Mark protests.

"Fine. You don't want to move on? I will. Bye!" I run out of the house.

_Mark's POV:_

Millie just ran out of there. I walk to the door, but a hand clasps around my wrist.

"Don't. She needs to blow off steam. The last thing you want id to piss her off more." Clare says. I groan, but know she's right. I flop down onto the couch and feel it shift with the adding of weight.

"Is what Millie said true?" Emo…Eli asks.

I turn to him and shrug, "What?"

"About the façade thing. Are you just playing a role?" he replies.

"If that's how you want to put it."

"But, why?" Clare asks.

"I don't know."

"Try."

"I guess it really started when my mom died. Before that I just did it to get noticed. But, my mom was the rock of the family. Then of course there was Millie who just didn't stop crying. Ever."

"But…why be a complete ass?"

"I guess it's easier."

"I hope you know that now that we know you have to act Mark-like not Fitz-like." she smiles.

"You wish."

"What's the big deal?"

"I guess there isn't one. I'm Mark, nice to meet you."

_Millie's POV:_

When I get home the lights are all out and I'm soaking wet. I pull off my sopping wet jacket and walk into the kitchen.

"My oh my Millie."

I gasp and turn around.

"Thought you could escape me?"

Behind my back I pull out my phone and send a text to Mark.

"Answer me bitch." he slaps me.

"Leave me alone." I shout.

He slaps me again and I fall to the floor. He picks me up by my hair and drags me outside. The last thing I see is the closing of the trunk.

_Mark's POV:_

My phone buzzes.

One new text: Millie

_Dad!_

**Author's Note: Reviews=love...**

**I love you guys!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	5. Time's Ticking Part One

**Author's Note: Hello there kind...well i hope you're kind...people of E-ar-th (as the aliens in Lilo and Stich say) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi just Millie and Star...the puppy...**

_Chapter 5: Time's Ticking Part One—Millie's POV:_

When I can finally open my eyes the gentle hum of the car engine has slowed down, and in moments it comes to a complete stop. My breath hitches, _is he going to take me somewhere else now? _Footsteps come and the trunk pops open. Shadowed by the nightfall my father's figure hovers over me. A wicked grin on his face and his yellow-white teeth shine in the light available.

"What are you doing?" I shakily ask as my eyes adjust to the light. His hands go around me and I feel something wrapping against my wrists…_He's tying me up!_

He backs away, "Leaving you here to die." he answers as if it was common for a father to lock their child in the trunk of a car and walk away waiting for them to die. Can you say _psychopathic_?

"Why?"

"Because I hate you you little bitch." he spits at me.

"Why'd you kill my mom?"

His face falters for a moment, "Because she was going to tell."

"Tell what?" I kneel and look him in the eyes. I see a black hole where I used to see a heart. My father so rapidly changed in the past couple of years that I can hardly recognize him anymore. It takes serious concentration and a few minutes before I place him as the man who used to take me to the park and push me on the swings. The man who kept me safe and sound and innocent as long as he could. The man who looked at my mother with love in his eyes and would check for monsters under my bed for me every night. The man who would hug me and tell me everything was okay when I woke up in the middle of the night crying.

"That I killed my best friend." he hits me and my head slams against the side of the car as I fall back. It hurts, but I don't feel any blood escaping…that must be a good sign right?

"You…killed…you're friend?" I stutter.

"Yeah. And I don't have to worry about you telling anyone because…in about eight hours you'll run out of air and…let me just say it…die." And that's the last image I have of my father; the slamming of the trunk and his maniacal laugh as he retreats. I don't know where I am, but I do know that in eight hours I'll lose all the air and die. I keep my composure and try not to break down into tears. I try to remain calm. But all I can think about is how all those years my father was checking for monsters under my bed…he was the real monster all along.

_Mark's POV:_

I hand the phone to Clare who can't get off the couch fast enough. She grabs her coat and a flashlight and tosses the phone to Eli. He gets off the couch and so do I.

"Well?" Clare holds out the flashlight for me to take. "We don't know where you live."

I take it and run out the door speeding down the street until I reach my house…exactly eight houses from Clare's. I go into the open house and walk into the kitchen. Star sits on the floor her tail wagging like she's going somewhere. But I see her ears are down—a sign of fear. I'm so busy looking around that I don't hear footsteps approach behind me, but I do turn around when I see Star moving behind me.

"I didn't peg you for a lab kind of guy…pit bull maybe." Clare smiles as she bends down to lift Star up.

"This is your house?" Eli asks.

"What? Is there a problem with it?"

"It's…normal."

"What did you expect a secret room with my mother's dead body?" I scoff.

"Not the time to joke guys. Millie obviously isn't here. All the power's out. Just look around for something!" Clare says. And we split up. Eli goes upstairs, Clare the living room, and I take the kitchen. I search the floor and find her cell phone which I put inside of my back pocket.

"I found something…I think." I run into the living room where Clare holds a sheet of paper.

"Give it to me." I shout. she hands me the sheet of paper.

_You only have…five hours and forty minutes to find Millie. _

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_

_-Dad_

_PS: Think back Markey…think back…Mark_ey

My head shoots up to Clare and Eli.

"I know where she is!" I exclaim.

"Where?"

_Millie's POV:_

I can only hope somehow Mark will come and find me. That somehow I will be saved. That's really all I can think about to get my mind off the fact each breath is another one lost. Who knows how long I have left?

**Author's Note: 5 hours and 45 minutes...that's all they have to save her. So she's...3 hours and 15 minutes from Degrassi. Any ideas where she is?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	6. Time's Ticking Part Two

**Author's Note: Look at me...posting twice in one day...you must be so happy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing...well...I own MILLIE! So do not steal her!**

_Chapter 6: Time's Ticking Part Two—Mark's POV:_

"Eli. Where's your car?"

"In the shop." I stare at him, "What Morty's always breaking down. I didn't want to get stuck in the rain with him."

"I don't have a car." Clare says.

"I know someone who does." I run out of the house hearing their footsteps behind me.

"Where are we going?" Clare bellows from a few steps behind me.

"Owen's." I reply running down the street to his house. When I get there he's sitting on the front steps beer bottle in hand and a girl in his lap, but when he sees me he stands up and walks over.

"Fitzss…what are you doing here?" he slurs.

"Keys!" I demand.

"What's the rush man? Have a beer."

"Damn it Owen give me your keys now!" I scream. He takes the keys out of his pocket and drops them in my hands and his eyes bulge and I know he sees Eli and Clare have come running up behind me.

"What are Emo-Boy and Church Freak doing here?" he tosses the bottle to the grass and it shatters into thirds.

"Helping me."

"With what? Prayers?" he jokes. I notice Eli stiffen up behind me.

"Fuck off Owen."

"I gave you my car keys. Don't talk to me like that."

"Eli…start the car." I toss the keys behind me and he catches them. Clare gets into the backseat and Eli slides into the passenger's side to start the car. I begin to walk away when Owen pulls me back to face him.

"Replaced me. What are you doing with those freaks?"

"They aren't freaks. They're friends. Now back off Owen I have to go." I walk to the front seat.

"Go where?" he asks.

"To save my sister." I shout before slamming the door shut behind me.

"Dude. Whatever you do floor it we have four and a half hours left." Eli says. And on that cue I floor it.

"If you don't mind me asking where are we going?" Clare asks from the back petrified from the speed I'm reaching.

"The lake. We used to have a house out there."

"And how do you know that's where she is?" Eli asks.

"Because we lived there when I was little and the name Millie used to call me was Markey…and right on the lake is where she first said it to me so I know that's where she is!" I shout speeding down the freeway.

_Millie's POV:_

I wonder how long it is and I wonder how much more time I have left. With each breath I release I feel as though I'm dying. I wheeze in a few breaths and cough out a few more. My eyelids are growing heavier and heavier. My life, unlike they say in all movies, does not flash before my eyes. All I see is my mother. Her strawberry hair blowing in a wind that I don't feel. Her bright green eyes big and wide. She's in a long white gown, one I can only compare to one an angel would wear. He long hand is outstretched towards me and I try and fight it off. Try to make the image go away.

_I don't want to die_, I think.

_Come with me Millie…everything will be okay_, my mother says.

_But, mom…I can't just leave everything here_, I cry.

_Baby…come with me. Where you'll be safe. I don't want anything to hurt you anymore. Please baby_, she pleads.

_No_, I sob.

_No_, she shouts.

_Go away_, I scream.

_Mark's POV:_

"Hurry Mark. We only have half an hour left! I thought this place was three hours away."

"I usually is…but we hit traffic." I say as I push my foot hard onto the gas pedal and the dirt spirals up behind us as I race to where I remember the house being. I run out of the car and to my father's car that's parked. I try and pry open the trunk, but it won't open. "Fuck!"

Eli comes to my side and tries to help me but it doesn't budge. "Damn it." he mumbles.

"Move." Clare shouts as she runs passed us to the car. She holds a bat in her hands—it must have been in the back of Owen's car—and she swings it at the tail light. Then she sticks her hand in and the trunk pops open.

"Remind me not to piss you off." I say.

"I was in little league." she shrugs.

I see Millie in the car. Eyes closed. Her hands and feet are tied together. I pick her up gently and place her on the grass. I untie her hands and feet and check her pulse. When I look up Clare has tears in her eyes and Eli's face is emotionless.

"Don't just stand there! Call the cops! Do something! Someone! Please! She has to be okay! Someone get the cops now! Please! She can't be dead! She has to live." I shout. Eli pulls out his phone and dials the cops while Clare comes to my side. She puts an arm around me and I break out into tears. "Millie. Please. Don't be dead. You can't leave me. You're all I have. Please! Please. I know I let you down. I let you down Millie, but you can't give up. Fight Millie. Please fight. Fight for me. Please!"

No one says anything until the cops show up.

"What happened here?" one man asks.

"Who are you?" another says.

"How long has she been out?" a third says.

"What's this?" a forth says.

I stand up and look at them, "My name's Mark Fitzgerald. The girl is Millie Cooper, she's my sister. Our dad brought her out here roughly eight hours ago and kept her in the trunk of that car over there because he wanted her dead. I don't know how long she's been out. Please, someone needs to save her! I don't know what I'll do without her?"

They tell us to follow them to the hospital and we drive behind them.

My mind whirs and I can't focus so Eli drives. All I know is Millie might be dead.

**Author's Note: hey there...what do you think's going to happen?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	7. Cop Call

**Author's Note: Hello there earthlings...how goes it?**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...but i do own Millie**

_Chapter 7: Cop Call—Mark's POV_

My eyes are rimmed red and I can barely move my head up. I can't bear the thoughts that keep popping up in my head. My mind keeps going to the dark place. The 'Millie's Dead and there's nothing you can do about it' place.

"Millie Cooper."

I stand up and walk over to where the doctor stands. His forehead is creased and in that moment I know something's happened. I know that something is wrong. But…then I feel a little glimmer of hope popping up in the distance. Maybe she isn't dead. Maybe…just maybe…

"I'm afraid there was a lot of damage."

"There was what? Is she alright? Please, just tell me she's alright." I say feeling tears begin to collect in my eyes.

"She's lost a kidney…but we were able to get her a new one right away." He pauses so I can take it in, "She lost blood and a lot of it."

"But…is she okay?" I ask.

He sighs and takes in a deep breath.

_Millie's POV:_

When I open my eyes I feel like my eyelids alone are over twenty pounds. My head hurts and when I try and sit up straight…let's just say it's a mistake I won't make again. Ever. My eyes scan the room and fall on the corner of my room. For a fleeting moment I think that it's my father come to finish me off. But then Mark walks into the light and comes to sit on the edge of my bed. His eyes are rimmed with red and I know he's been crying.

"Hey Mark." I say. And he just starts crying again.

"Please…never let anything like that happen again." he says.

Tears fill my own eyes, "Trust me I won't Mark."

"You really scared me."

I shift in my bed, "How's you find me?"

"With a little help from the past."

"I was so scared Mark…I thought I was going to die!" I say.

He rests his hand on mine and smiles, "But you didn't. And you aren't…for a very long time, promise."

"Promise. What time is it?" I ask.

"Nine a.m."

"Did…did the police question you?" I ask.

He nods, "They said when you're ready you should talk to them. Tell them everything. And I mean everything Mil. Even the car accident two years ago."

"Could I talk to the officer now?"

"Sure Mil." he goes right outside and someone walks in.

"I'm Gavin Mason." he smiles.

"Hi. So do you ask me questions or should I just tell you?"

"I could ask you questions if you want."

I nod.

"Okay Millie, two years ago you broke a rib, was that in an altercation with your father?"

I shake my head, "Car crash."

"What caused this crash?"

"My dad swerved so that he could hit my mom and kill her."

"Do you know why he would want to do this?"

"I learned this a while ago…it was because she was threatening to tell about him killing his best friend."

"How come you didn't come to the police and tell them that it was your dad and not some random hit and run driver?"

"Because he beat me."

"What do you mean beat you?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"I mean how did he beat you?"

"Oh…sorry I snapped. I guess I'm a bit on edge."

"It's fine." he smiles.

"Uh…let's see. He really liked slapping me…or pulling me across the carpet. Or punching and kicking me. He burned his cigar on me a couple of times."

"And how come you told no one about these altercations?"

"I guess I was just too scared to admit that it was happening. My dad used to love me he was always there for me, and then he started hitting me? No one would have believed me anyways."

"Do you know why your dad locked you in the trunk?"

"_Yeah. And I don't have to worry about you telling anyone because…in about eight hours you'll run out of air and…let me just say it…die." _

I see my father's image hovering over me and I scream. Mark runs into the room and comes to my side. I hide myself in his side as he slides into the bed next to me. Tears slide down my face.

Mark smoothes out my hair, "It's fine. Everything's fine."

"He…he just hated me…that's…that's all I know…I'm sorry I can't help you out more." I say in-between sobs.

The door opens and Clare, Eli and Adam walk in.

"Spinner?" Clare asks handing Eli the flowers to hold while she runs up and hugs the police officer.

"Hey Baby Edwards. Whatcha doing here?"

"I'm seeing my friend. You're a cop now?"

"I passed the test."

"Congrats!" she squeals and hugs him.

"I should go get this report in. Bye." he leaves.

Adam's glare is on Mark, "What's Fitz doing here?"

"I take in no one told him?" I ask.

Clare nods, "We thought you'd like to do the honors."

"How considerate." I smirk. She sticks her tongue out at me. I turn my head so that I'm facing Adam. "This is my brother."

"Br-bro-brother?" he asks.

"That reaction never gets old." I smile.

**Author's Note: Will the cops find her dad? Who else loves Spinner? I do! He's awesome!**

**What do you think of Millie? Good/Bad...should i never create my own characters ever again?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	8. The Endfor now

**Author's Note: Hello there...this is the last chapter...will there be a sequel? Who knows**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...only Millie, Wren (the dad), and Luke (someone who you don't know yet...teehee)**

_Chapter 8: The End(for now)—Millie's POV:_

I look at myself in the mirror and smooth out my dark violet dress. It goes down right past my knees and the sleeves are loose and go to my elbows. I stare at myself. I pull my strawberry blonde curls in front of my ears and twirl a strand due to the overbuilding of nerves.

"Knock knock." I turn and see Mark standing in my doorway flanked by Clare on his left and Eli on his right. Adam stands next to Clare. "Ready to go?"

I look into my onyx eyes and nod. It's been three months since the incident. I walk over to Mark and he puts his arm around me leading me out to the car. I sit in the front and twiddle my thumbs.

"Nervous?" Eli asks from the backseat. I stare into his eyes from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. A little bit."

"It'll be fine." Clare assures me as we pull up into the court house parking lot.

We walk inside and my lawyers pull me aside. "Millie, are you ready?"

"Yeah." I say as they lead me into the court room. Mark, Clare, Eli, and Adam are sitting in the front row on my side. I sit down next to my lawyers and wait for the judge to begin. The doors on the opposite side of me open and I turn my head just in time to see my dad being led out in and orange jump suit into a seat next to his lawyer. He shouldn't get a lawyer. He did this to me. Made me lose a kidney.

"All rise."

First witness called is Mark.

Second is my dad and I watch as he tries to convince everyone he's done nothing wrong. That I'm delusional.

Last I'm called. My father's lawyer paces back and forth taking a few pauses to breath.

"You swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the man asks.

"I swear." I smooth out my dress and take a seat. The lawyer walks over to me and leans against the door.

"So Millie. When did your father first beat you?"

"Two years ago."

"And why did he hit you?"

"Because I was in the car with him that he used to kill my mother."

"And how come you told no one?"

"Because he threatened to kill me."

"Are you sure it wasn't just because you were delusional after the loss of your mother? Maybe it was the therapist?"

"I went to a therapist once and I went with my brother because my dad felt the loss of our mom was too hard on us and he wanted to make sure we were alright."

"So you admit that your dad did care about you?"

"Did being the operative word in that sentence, but yes. At one point he did care for me. At one point he was the man who protected me from evil. But then I found out he was the evil. He was the monsters under my bed. The boogey man hiding in my closet. The devil reincarnated."

"Don't you think those words are a bit strong? So tell me what happened the night he put you in the trunk."

I breath in, "Well he stuffed me into the trunk of the car and then took me….

"_What are you doing?" I shakily ask as my eyes adjust to the light. His hands go around me and I feel something wrapping against my wrists…He's tying me up!_

_He backs away, "Leaving you here to die." he answers as if it was common for a father to lock their child in the trunk of a car and walk away waiting for them to die. Can you say psychopathic?_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I hate you you little bitch." he spits at me. _

"_Why'd you kill my mom?"_

_His face falters for a moment, "Because she was going to tell."_

"_Tell what?" I kneel and look him in the eyes. I see a black hole where I used to see a heart. My father so rapidly changed in the past couple of years that I can hardly recognize him anymore. It takes serious concentration and a few minutes before I place him as the man who used to take me to the park and push me on the swings. The man who kept me safe and sound and innocent as long as he could. The man who looked at my mother with love in his eyes and would check for monsters under my bed for me every night. The man who would hug me and tell me everything was okay when I woke up in the middle of the night crying. _

"_That I killed my best friend." he hits me and my head slams against the side of the car as I fall back. It hurts, but I don't feel any blood escaping…that must be a good sign right?_

"_You…killed…you're friend?" I stutter. _

"_Yeah. And I don't have to worry about you telling anyone because…in about eight hours you'll run out of air and…let me just say it…die." And that's the last image I have of my father; the slamming of the trunk and his maniacal laugh as he retreats. I don't know where I am, but I do know that in eight hours I'll lose all the air and die. I keep my composure and try not to break down into tears. I try to remain calm. But all I can think about is how all those years my father was checking for monsters under my bed…he was the real monster all along."_

I tell him all of that; even my thoughts. When I finish tears are sliding down my face.

"Court is called to recess for the jurors to deliberate. Meet back here tomorrow at ten a.m. for the results."

—**Next Day—**

I walk into the court room full of dread. I don't know who the jurors believed me or my dad?

A woman stands up and turns to us, "It took us all night, but we came to a unanimous vote. We find the accused, Wren Fitzgerald, guilty of all crimes charged against him."

What?

I'm free?

He's gone?

Out of my life.

"Court dismissed." the judge bangs his gavel.

I jump up and run to hug Mark.

"Mark! I can't believe it!" I exclaim.

"I know." he replies.

Someone walks towards us and I freeze.

"Hi Millie." he smiles.

"Luke?"

**Author's Note: Well this is the end...will there be a sequel? The world will never know...JK...the world will know if you want one...(ask and you shall recieve)**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	9. SEQUEL IS UPPPPP!

**For thoese of you who don't know the sequel is up...**

**Over and Done with or is There Still More?**

**read and review it...**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	10. Clarifications

**Okay, so some of you may not have noticed that she had bruises on her sides and her back and her stomach the entire time because of the beatings she'd gotten from her father. Those beatings, not her being trapped in the car and losing air for that time, caused her to lose her kidney.**

**Second of all, it is possible for her to get a kidney that fast, if someone in the hospital died within the alloted time before their organs can be used, and they were a match for Millie, then yes, she could get a new kidney that fast **

**For the anon who just reviewed, your answers are right there. Will you see this? Maybe? Probably not. **

**Thanks for the review though :)**


End file.
